wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/23APR2007-30APR2007
Favicon What was wrong with the other image? I like it, and Esteban made it for us himself - no Viacom issues, etc. Plus, it's very patriotic. I uploaded a .png version, too, just like you asked Image:Favicon.png. --thisniss 21:44, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I subbed it in the Monobook file, just to see if the file name mattered. (We can re-upload whatever file to the proper namespace, if that is what matters - I think it does.) Now I see it by my username. Not in the URL bar, but at least I do see the favicon. Funny. I'm not at all sure what that means. --thisniss 21:52, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I figured out that the one you were working on is the one that goes next to the User name (duh) - the one I've been trying to get to work goes in the URL bar. I still can't get it to work. Dunno why. I put the Stephen head back in the monobook. Mine displays, but is cut off at the mouth. Maybe the globe is better there, and head better in URL bar? Of course, we still have to get that one to work... Gotta go. Sorry for the mess. --thisniss 22:10, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::Were you ever able to get it to work? Could you see either icon?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't mean to gate-crash this conversation, but aren't Wiki favicons supposed to be saved in icon format (".ico") and called "favicon.ico"? That's how I got one up and working on another MediaWiki wiki. --Careax 23:21, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :One of the other wikis on wikia have been able to use a "png" extension.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I did both -- favicon.ico, and favicon.png, and I still don't see it. ::Careax, maybe you have suggestions about why it's not working here? --thisniss 01:22, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::I have decided that it's just glitchy. The poster asking for help in the forum I linked on my talk page was also having probs yesterday/today. Everything here is the same as at the other wikia, as far as I can see. That doesn't mean there's not something I've missed, but... maybe it's just a bug, and it will fix itself in time. That's what I'll hope, at any rate, until someone else figures it out. lol --thisniss 02:25, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I blame whoever it was on this wiki who pissed off The Baby Jesus. Hell hath no fury like a Religious Baby with a full diapy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:35, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. But I now believe this might be The Baby Jesus's way of telling us that we were actually to have reversed the images. Teh Stephen head should be saved as the favicon (for url bar), and teh globey should be saved as the User_icon (to go next to user name. We can't have Our Glorious Stephen's head getting chopped at the chin, which is what's happening with the user icon right now. He must go to the URL - place him atop our favorites menus! (do you have time to do this? if not, I'll do it tomorrey, or maybe at 4AM, instead of writing craziness.) --thisniss 04:08, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, never mind. I see you already switched to teh Eagle. good call as always! --thisniss 04:09, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :It was my thinking to put The Head of Our Glorious Stephen atop all pages, and we are but eaglets--his offspring in truthiness--just as his son, Stephen, Jr. is, making the eagle head a better choice for a usericon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yup. And I just didn't like having his mouth behind the tabs - I mean, his mouth is where the words parts come out of, after all. lol I do like the eagle. Esteban had mentioned the idea of a flying eagle at one point, too - maybe, once we finally friggin figure it out, we can switch them up occassionally. Gah. Why is it not working. I mean, if you go to the image:favicon.ico and click on it, you can see it on that page! It should just work, dangit all to heck. Oops, sorry - Got a little carried away there. --thisniss 05:56, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry for not replying sooner Thisniss (I'll blame the Baby Satan for distracting me with work!). It seems like when I did the whole favicon thing on another wiki it was a little temperamental (i.e. it didn't work at first and caused much swearing!). And initially it might not come up until after one's browser cache is cleared. But I see that nice little round flag in my address bar now, so looks like all is good. Nice job! :-) --Careax 02:18, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Also thanks for the additions to Environmental Disasters. My "plan" for the page - if it can be called that - is to maybe style it like a "Greatest Hits" list, with brief descriptions of each that maybe link out to individual pages. Maybe we'll rank them with "best of" or categories? An awards show format? Something to keep satirical content so that we can actually move the page along without getting mired. That's why I had to quit last night - too hard to actually think through them one by one. But maybe we can highlight the spectacularity of a single feature for each, etc.? Feelings? Suggestions? --thisniss 18:34, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :That's perfect. Short descriptions including damage done, (or not done) why liberals whine, etc!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 30 April 2007 (UTC) can you make this work Image:Favicon.ico? I made a "favicon" from the TaDa on our Main Page (I thought it would look good the URL bar - more Stephen = more incentive to see more pages, right?), but I'm not smart enough to figure out how to get it to go on our pages in the wiki. I left a note on E Colberddy's page asking him, too, but I know he's in finals this week and I don't really want to distract him. I don't mind distracting you at all. I can also ask someone at Wikia if I need to, because my finals are far less important than this (I'm only grading and writing papers - I don't have to take tests any more, Hallelujah)! --thisniss 12:34, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't think .ico is an acceptable file for wikis...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:51, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::But other wikis have the little favicon thangies. I left a message for the cool kids at the Wikia. It seems like Sannse is a favicon expert, so hopefully we will get our own soon. Esteban suggested the globe instead of the "TaDa", so I subbed images.--thisniss 18:28, 30 April 2007 (UTC) a question should GlennBecksATool get TM'ed to celebrate his new superpowers? just wondering... --thisniss 05:20, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :TM'd? He is a Truthiness Protector, but I wasn't sure where to put his badge since he hides them on a sub-directory. So I was going to wait to speak with him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:22, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, I was just coming back to fix this (TM to TP) I looked on his hiding page but didn't see that badge, which is why I asked. (TP'ed sounds like hazing. I think we should figure out a way to TP all the new "TP"s). --thisniss 05:26, 30 April 2007 (UTC) you must have read my mind I was just looking at that on that page, you beat me to the redirect The United States lol--Colberican 21:18, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Finished Project You've got mail.--MC Esteban™ 20:55, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Funny... after a few messages from you, I've got this "New Message" banner going whenever I go to the Write a Caption page. It's probably just stuck... I'll hit my monitor a few times to clear it up... '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' Holy what? What kind of question is that? It's Saturday, and why are you asking? Where is this going? Who are you? Do we need to take this outside? lol --thisniss 02:38, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :email? ::where's the picture? :::Magda, its on the Magda page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::got it. did you see my additions? (we were editing at the same time) - not very subtle, but moving in the direction you were looking, I believe. ;) --thisniss 04:49, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's perfect.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Ah, but I told you! Mircea, Magda's Romanian beau. I have many idiosyncracies, and one of them seems to be an unfortunate inability to lie about my life. lol Wow, I can and can't believe there's a whole site devoted to those cats! --thisniss 05:08, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Love BECAUSE SOMETIMES LOVE ENTAILS SACRIFICE!!!!! Soooo Angry! Once again, we're thinking alike - I have been feeling the need to make an anger page. So when I saw your Righteous Anger, I decided to make a broader disambig to break down the different kinds of "good" and "bad" angers. Please tweak, add, etc. as your truthy gut guides you.--thisniss 02:11, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you are correct. I was just re-reading the def as you wrote me - had mis-under-remembered it (I remembered the "outragiest spectacles" as liberal, and associated the def w/ that). So... I had also considered adding a "limbo" category to the disambig anger page (for anger that can only be judged by who is deploying it). Outraginess goes there. --thisniss 02:16, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Reply yes sir re!--Colberican 00:25, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I see a table and blank templates--Colberican 00:32, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I can click on current revision, edit, undo, colberican, talk, and contribs--Colberican 00:43, 29 April 2007 (UTC) yep, still can click on it--Colberican 00:54, 29 April 2007 (UTC) yes, it's different--Colberican 00:59, 29 April 2007 (UTC) lol, thanks!, lawd you probably thinking I am so slow lol--Colberican 01:04, 29 April 2007 (UTC) lol, thanks :) I'm bearhunting with charleton heston (hopefully he didn't forget)--Colberican 01:20, 29 April 2007 (UTC) i can click on the edit and undo--Colberican 01:39, 29 April 2007 (UTC) no, just edit and undo is clickable, np , i'm at the computer, feel free to ask questions. do the colbernation or wikiality have any realtime chatrooms that you know of?--Colberican 01:50, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Green Zone Hello WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, I see you had marked Green Zone for a full rewrite. I did one that I think took out a lot of randomness, and added a whole lot of American can-do optimism! It may lack truthiness but maybe could the Randomness tag be removed? (If in fact you feel it is less random...) --Kirkbutler 10:18, 28 April 2007 (UTC) just one more reason you are my hero. --thisniss 21:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I invited another user who showed an interest to play with it. Maybe you can send some encouragement?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, of course. Couldn't find where, tho. Can you give me more info? --thisniss 01:00, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :User:WhiteHot--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:54, 28 April 2007 (UTC) South Park Info On Colbert Wiki Trey Parker is awesome. And you are random. -stephanmason Sen. Allen I know, he's fucking pathetic lol, why would he want to shame himself again. He's a fucking asshole. He said he meet with "supporters" lol --Colberican 18:46, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Well I'm on now. Ace-o-aces 16:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Colbert/Baby Colbert photo and many more --El Payo 08:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) 6000! Time to party??? --thisniss 05:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :6,000 was coming, 7,000 before July 4? It's time to get to work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::I uploaded a pic of Magda for you. Unless, perhaps, you weren't thinking of my cat? But, for the life of me, I don't know who else it could be... --thisniss 05:53, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, and in case you're interested in expanding - Magda had a partner in cat crime - his name was Mircea (he was Romanian, she was Hungarian- they were star-crossed). He was one of those black and white cats that looked like he was wearing a tuxedo, and he also had a Hitler mustache. Very suave. For a cat. -- So, I got your Tokyo Rose message. Not sure the cats could pull that off. lol. I was just messing with you. Though Mircea could probably manage the veiled antisemitism. I never quite trusted him. --thisniss 06:00, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::::email Email So how do I get this email? Ace-o-aces 19:52, 26 April 2007 (UTC) I still don't have email for wikiality. Who do I contact about it?Ace-o-aces 01:46, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Do Not Say template When I read that at first, it seemed like an injunction (and I thought, hmmm, is there some reason why "side template" is problematic?) - because I am slooowwww. lol Anyway, I copied it all from MC Esteban's "On Notice" (and other "boards") templates. I still can't figure out what the #7 War on S.... is? And I'm not entirely sure where some of those links should go. So please make any improvements you can! --thisniss 17:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) No-brainer got it, thanks. Photobucket vids Is it possible to add videos from photobucket on here? I found one of those John Hodgman apple iMac ads that I'd like to add to his page. EagleOfTruthiness here sir, I am personally willing to help your cause of getting 6000 articles. No one loves the man himself more than I, you, and the rest of America. Drop me a line at thegraveyardshiftinthenow@yahoo.com and tell me how I can help your cause. I Don't know what came over me here. Probably too much time reading about The Phelps, imagining those potlucks. Maybe deviled eggs really do have the devil in them??? --thisniss 17:07, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :God told me not to let you "call it", heh--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::evil!!!!!!! (not the "calling it" - you know what) lmao. What would I call, anyway? I am just a vessel. All I want to do is convey God's word, and inspire people to serve Our Glorious Stephen by getting us to 6000 articles. ;). tc--thisniss 19:26, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::teh emiles, when you can. --thisniss 14:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) MyFace.com YouTube Formatting Do you know how to position the YouTube video in the center of the page? I think it would look better centered under the quote... --OHeL 23:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. After seeing the code change you did to do that, it's official -- I'm a dork. --OHeL 23:25, 23 April 2007 (UTC) tad stuff thanks for catching that stuff. I'm a little embarrassed because "van" is... well, revealing of my having become - without realizing it - accultured in the idiom and customs of the indie rock. lol Anyway, I wanted you to look at The Colbert National Tadubon Society to see if you could do anything with it. I'm not quite sure - I just felt like the Colbert version of an "Audubon Society" might not be very good at the actual "bird" part. But I don't really know where to go from there. --thisniss 17:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :I put a minor twist on the "mission" (which I fashioned from the real one) that spun the "ornithology" emphasis to a more Stephen emphasis: pundit mascots and their "offspring". Does this help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is wonderful! "Mascots and offspring" is too funny - Thank you so much. I looked at the Audubon Page this morning but wasn't clicking. I would eventually like to make an Audubon derived logo and include the Stephen Jr. related rescue missions the Society has undertaken, but that's on my ever-expanding "later list". --thisniss 20:29, 23 April 2007 (UTC) picture look at the Main 2. I put that pic up there - obviously would need crop, formatting, etc, but I'm curious as to your reactions. I have no idea when / why we would ever use it, but there's something about it that just... moves me. lol. Maybe on really bad Pelosi-success days. I don't know. Let me know what you feel. --thisniss 15:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :KAW! Very funny pic, maybe Esteban can do some magic on it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter Thank you. Maybe this is some vindication - not everything I write when I'm falling / half-asleep is completely stupid crazy. Or maybe it just works in this context. lol. I keep meaning to get back to HP to work on the "Code" section more, but it will stay a "one day" project until after Brecht stops kicking my ass (and prolly until at least the 3 remaining weeks of my semester have passed). --thisniss 07:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Certificates Those are beautiful. You have earned an extra indulgence, just for that. --thisniss 23:40, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Do you think there's a way to get rid of the "enlargement" section on those certificates? --thisniss 00:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Canadian Sorry, I had to go throw up after you mentioned Canadians to me. If you would like to point me to the Real AmericanTM clubhouse, I might be happy. But now Baby Jesus hates me, so I'm depressed. --[[User:Mooney|'Mooney']]talk 01:57, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Question (Response) When I click on the "diff" links on I see the comparison of the last and penultimate versions of an article - the "(Difference between revisions)" page. It looks fine to me. You seeing something different? (no pun intended!) --Careax 17:58, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, here's an example of what I see (underlined words are hyperlinked): :(diff) (hist) . . m Barry Bonds‎; 10:03 . . (-52) . . WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (Talk | contribs) (needs truthiness, stubbed) :Is that the part of the page you mean? --Careax 18:11, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I see all the "Show last 50 | 100 | 250 | 500 changes", "Namespace:" stuff aswell. But yeah, the above diff example is all I see. Do you have "Enhanced Recent Changes" toggled on? Seems like it's automagically toggled that on for me a couple of times, which kind of tripped me out at first. --Careax 18:23, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::I see "granted rollback rights to User:Careax" as a recent change :-) But no real difference in the recent change listings (i.e. no new "Rollback" option). --Careax 18:35, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, there it is! Thanks. :-) --Careax 19:29, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Re: Atlas Shrugged No, but I did see this PS: Thanks for your comment on my Alberto Gonzales bit. :) :Angelina? That'll be interesting. Ok, thanks I guess...